amor o solo compromiso
by amante del anime
Summary: amu es una cantante famosa e ikuto un gran violinista , ellos nunca se han visto ante pero un accidente los unió, ¿ el amor podrá nacer en medio de la tragedia? ¿o solo cumplirán con un compromiso?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Hinamori Amu es una famosa cantante e Ikuto un violinista ellos nunca se han visto, pero sus caminos se verán unidos por un accidente. ¿El romance podrá nacer en medio de la tragedia? Que ! tienen que casarse para cumplir con utau ¿ ellos aceptaran su petición o dejaran a eru sola ?

**AMU POV **

Ring ring **amu bajo corriendo las escaleras a contestar el teléfono **

Mochi Mochi **dijo amu con mucha alegría ya que hoy volvía su hermano con su sobrina y su mejor amiga**

Amu Hinamori **dijo una vos seria desde la otra línea**

Yo

le lamentamos informar que utau hoshina y kukai Hinamori ( en este fic kukai y amu son hermanos) han fallecido en un accidente automovilístico ( fan kutau no me maten ) necesitamos que venga a recoger el cuerpo de su hermano.

Q- que -s- sucedió – c- con eru **dijo amu entre sollozos mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas esperando lo peor .**

No tiene que preocuparse por su sobrina utau la protegió con su propio cuerpo , ella está a salvo tiene que venir por ella

Entiendo **dijo amu solo con un poco de emoción al saber que su sobrina vivía**

One chan que sucedió porque lloras **pregunto con inocencia ami que trataba de secar las lagrimas de su hermana **

No estés triste hoy llega mi oni chan, eru y mi tía utau **cuando ami dijo esto amu la abrazo **

Ami kukai no va a volver **dijo en un susurro amu al oído de su hermana **

**Los ojos de ami se abrieron como platos al escuchar esto y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas **

Porque mi oni chan no quiere volver a casa ? **dijo ami con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas**

No es que no quiera el no puede , ahora está en un lugar mejor con utau **dijo amu tratando de no llorar frente a ami **

Urusui , mi oni chan no puede estar muerto **grito ami , est hizo que su mama escuchara y dejara caer un plato en la cocina ( amu estaba en el living )**

Que acabas de decir ami ? **pregunto midorico sacudiendo un poco a ami **

El y utau tuvieron un accidente solo eru sobrevivió ** dijo ami abrazando a su madre ella también la abrazo y ami se unió al abrazo después **

Te- tenemos q- u - e ir a re- recoger el cue- cuerpo de ku- kai **dijo amu** **entre sollozos despegándose de su madre**

**IKUTO POV **

**Ring ring ikuto saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y lo abrió**

Mochi mochi **dijo ikuto con una voz somnolienta **

Ikuto tsukuyomi **dijo una voz seria**

Yo **dijo ikuto un poco preocupado **

Su hermana utau tuvo un accidente y falleció junto a su esposo **dijo el hombre en la otra línea **

**Pasaron unos minutos y la voz quebrada de ikuto volvió a hablar**

En donde esta mi sobrina **dijo ikuto **

Ella esta bien **dijo el hombre desde la otra línea**

Y el cuerpo de utau donde lo puedo recoger **dijo ikuto con la voz apagada**

En xxxx **dijo el hombre desde la otra línea **

Esta bien **dij ikuto y cuando la llamada termino una lagrima corrió por su mejilla**

**NORMAL POV**

**Amu estaba sentada en una banca frente a un abogado junto a ikuto per ellos no se dirigieron una palabra en toda la hora mientras escuchaban atentamente**

y respecto a eru con quien se quedara ella **dijo amu muy seria**

**el abogado empezó a hojear el papeleo y luego levanto la cabeza un tanto palido**

según utau y kukai en su testamento dice que si llegaran a tener un accidente eru quedaría bajo la tutela de amu Hinamori e ikuto solo baj la condición que ellos estén casados **dijo el abogado un poco aturdido**

**amu e ikuto estaban en shok**

y si esto no sucediera **dijo ikuto todavía un poco aturdido **

Lamentablemente eru iría a un hogar adoptivo** dijo el abogado preocupado**

Lo harán ? **pregunto el abogado**

_**Yo: Que le pareció el fic**_

_**Utau y kukai: porque nos mataste ( gritaron juntos )**_

_**Yo: perdón**_

_**Ikuto: así que me casare contigo amu-koi **_

_**Amu: yo no respondí nada ( se sonroja )**_

_**Por favor revisen y dejen su opinión **_


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los comentarios y disculpen la tardanza para actualizar

Flash back :

_Lo harán?__**pregunto el abogado**_

Fin del flash back

Yo lo hare por eru **dijo amu segura **

Yo también **respondió ikuto** **en el oído de amu**

Kiaa **grito amu sonrojada**

Pero será solo un compromiso **dijo amu aun roja asiéndole competencia a un tomate**

Eso lo sé **dijo ikuto divertido **

La boda tendrá que ser esta semana **dijo el abogado guardando los papeles**

Está bien ** dijeron ambos**

**Después de una hora ikuto y amu decidieron ir al parque a conversar**

Tienes novio **pregunto ikuto tratando de parecer desinteresado **

No **dijo amu un poco triste **

Porque la tristeza **pregunto ikuto que lo había notado**

Termine con mi novio hace una semana pero, ya no importa **dijo amu agitando las manos en su cara**

Entonces no habrá problema **dijo ikuto**

Tú no tienes novia **pregunto amu un poco confundida porque el joven estaba muy guapo**

No **dijo ikuto de inmediato **

Pero pondré mis reglas **dijo ikuto**

Claro **dijo amu**

En primer lugar yo podre salir cuando quiera y con quien quiera

En segundo lugar tendremos habitaciones separadas asi que podre traer a mujeres a mi habitación

En tercer lugar después del periodo suficiente nos divorciaremos y compartiremos a eru

**Amu quedo atónita pero reacciono rápido y con enojo**

En primer lugar tu no puedes salir cuando quieras porque tendras que ayudarme a cuidar a eru

En segundo lugar si quieres tener a una mujer ve a un motel porque en esa casa estaré yo y eru y no quiero otras mujeres en la casa

Entendido ikuto **dijo amu con una mirada que asustaba**

**Ikuto la miro perplejo ya que el la miraba como una chica dorky**

Como quieras **dijo ikuto disgustado**

**6 dias después **

**AMU POV**

**Amu se ponía su vestido de novia que consistía en un vestido blanco y liso con una cola de un metro y apretado un poco al cuerpo lo que resaltaba sus curvas y la hacia ver elegante con zapatos de tacón alto y una diadema ( les dejo el diseño en mi perfil )**

Amu esta lista **pregunto rima desde la puerta **

si rima **dijo amu un poco nerviosa**

entonces vamos **dijo rima**

**IKUTO POV**

**Ikuto usaba un esmoquin de color negro, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros con un corbatín rojo en el cuello (envidio a amu)**

Ikuto estas listo **pregunto **_**nagihiko**_

Si nagi **dijo ikuto divertido **

Entonces vamos


	3. denme su opinion

Disculpen por la demora

**Como premio por la espera quiero que ustedes me digan que quieren que pase en la luna de miel **

**Envíenlo como mensaje privado y el 9 publicare el siguiente capitulo**

**No pude actualizar antes porque estuve sin internet GOMEN**


End file.
